The Prophecy Continued
by amalin06
Summary: The Sequil to The Prophecy Revealed. Bella's daughter is 16 and starts to turn into a werewolf. Guess who she falls in love with and imprints on. What crazy things will Bella and Jacob's kids get into. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**This is the Prophecy. It was stated in the first story. Please read that first or you won't really understand this. **

The Prophecy

**It has been seen **

**That a girl will be born quite human,**

**She will be drawn to a world beyond humans**

**She will fall in love with a Vampire**

**She will also fall in love with a werewolf**

**She will marry the vampire**

**But with a sacrifice**

**To lose her other love,**

**To lose her life,**

**To want to walk the world**

**in darkness with out her Sun.**

**But it is not to be**

**Her blood holds a secret**

**That will one day**

**Cause her to rule the world**

**The world that humans can't see**

**The world full of vampires and werewolves**

**With one bite from her vampire**

**Her world will turn upside down**

**She will not turn into a vampire**

**Instead because of her blood**

**The blood that goes back for so long**

**The blood of the creator of both vampire and werewolf**

**She will turn into a great wolf **

**With the power to love**

**With the power to heal**

**With the power to rid the world**

**Of all Evil**

**There will be a daughter born**

**To the girl that was bitten by a vampire**

**But turned to a wolf**

**And also to the wolf that has the blood**

**On both sides of family tree**

**Together this girl and the Leader**

**will have a daughter **

**who will marry **

**a vampire **

**and have a son**

**who will rid the world**

**of everything evil**

**Leaving only good**

**in it's wake**

**This son will be the reincarnate of**

**The Great Wolf**

**Will be immune to everything**

**And will rule the world**

**Wolf's will kneel before him**

**Vampires will fear him**

**He will be the Leader of**

**Both worlds**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: some of the people belong to SM. Now this is the Sequel to The Prophecy Revealed. I am going to slowly work on this, cause I have other stories I am working on. If anyone has any ideas for me, that you think would go good with this Please let me know, I'm not totally sure where I'm going with this yet.

* * *

**

BPOV

"Bianca, would you like to say a few words to your grandfather?" my father asked.

My grandfather. Poor Charlie. He died 3 days ago from cancer. We are now at his funeral and they are getting ready to lower him in the ground. I walk over to his grave and kneel down. I say a silent prayer and stand up. As I'm walking back to my family I notice 9 people standing way in the back. They are all wearing black and look like they all have the same inhuman beauty. I can't really see their faces cause their heads are lowered.

"Dad, who are those people in the back? I've never seen them before." I ask him. He turns and I think I hear him growl. My mother looks at him with confusion and follows his gaze and she gasps. I see one with bronze hair look up. My breathe catches in my throat. He looks like a God. I can see every one of his features, his topaz eyes seem to draw me in. He looks at me and looks shocked. I blush and turn my head quickly.

I see people start to leave. People pass by my family and give their condolences. My brother grabs my hand and drags me away. All my brother's flew in from College for the funeral. I swear if an outsider seen me right now It would look like I had 5 body guards surrounding me, including my father. Their _huge_. I still think that they feed them steroids or something down in La Push. I mean, my twin brother is big but now that big. We moved into my grandfather's house 2 years ago, but since Harlem just graduated, and neither Jacob or I drive we have to go to Forks High School instead of the one at the Rez.

I feel 9 pairs of eye's on my back as we leave. It's kinda unnerving. But I can't get that boy out of my head. I wonder if he's new here. I hope I see him at school.

"Come on Bianca, I have to drive you guys. J.D. get down here now!" That's my mom for you.

Oh by the way, did I tell you my family is werewolves. My mom and dad sat us down last night and told us the legends. My dad said that my 3 older brother's were werewolves, and J.D. (we call him that so he doesn't get mixed up with my dad) and I would be one too. He looked like he wanted to tell us more but mom stopped him.

Ugghh, I need more clothes. I swear, I think I grew 4 inches in the last week. Oh well, I guess I have to wear a skirt. I look at myself in the mirror. Everyone tells me I'm the spitting image of my mom, only with a little darker skin, cause of my dad. I guess I can see it a little, but I have my dad's cheekbones, and my mom's eyes. I also have a mix of their hair color. It's like a really dark brown with red highlights. All my siblings actually look the same, but different ages. If we were all the same age we would look like quintuplets. It's kinda funny.

"Bianca! NOW!" my mom yelled.

"I'm coming!" I yell back. I run down the steps and grab an apple. I run out the door and jump in my mom's truck as she slams it in gear and pulls away heading for the High School.

"Mom, slow down, you don't have to be a speed demon." I say. She laughs.

"Sure, sure," she says but slows down by only 5 mph. I huff.

"Anyway, I think you guys have most classes together. If you don't get a ride home, call me. I will be at your Aunt Emily's most of the day helping prepare for Sammies 17th birthday." I nod.

Sammie is Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily's son. They have 2 other children too. Max who is my age and Carla who is 14.

My mom stops in front of the school and we give her a hug and get out. We go to the office and get our schedules.

I look at them.

1.English

2.Gym

3 Math

4.Art

5.Lunch

6.Science

7.History

" We have English, Gym, Math, Lunch and History together. That means we have science and music by ourselves." I told him and we headed for English. We went to the teacher. I spoke before my brother said anything, see living with 4 brother's tends to make you stand up for yourself, "I am Bianca, and this is my brother Jacob. We are new here and I need you to sign these slips." The teacher nodded. At my voice the whole class looked at us. I saw the boys start to drool over me, and the girls looked at my brother with lust in thier eyes. I grin. I'm used to it. I know I look good. I have a year round tan, compliments of my dad. With both my mom and my dad in me, I look good. My whole family does. No, I am not vain. I just know it.

The teacher hands us back our slips. I glance at my brother who has a huge grin on his face. I know that look. He is thinking about all the 'fresh meat' here. I elbow him to tell him to knock it off.

I snicker as he turns red. We took our seats. I listen to see if I need to pay attention.

"This year we will be covering books like Jane Austin, Shakespeare, and books like that." I tune him out. I have read all those books at least a dozen times each. I start to doodle on the front of my notebook. I guess I lost track of time, cause my brother punched my arm after the bell rang.

"Ow, idiot, what was that for." I hissed at him.

"You. Were in lala land somewhere. Why were you drawing eyes?" He asked looking down at my notebook. I looked at what I drew. It was a pair of golden eyes.Huh? Oh well off to the next class.

Gym sucked, so did math and art. I met my brother in the lunch line and we walked over to a table.

"J.D. Please stop growling at every boy who looks at me. How do you ever expect me to get any dates?" I told him.

"Exactly. You don't need to date, Bee, you have your family. Besides, what about Max? Don't you have something with him?" He said with a snicker. He knows Max is nothing but a friend.

"I do NOT like Max Uley!" I almost shrieked. A couple kids looked my way, I blushed and tried to become invisible.

"Uh huh." He said and went back to eating his huge lunch. I started looking around and my eye's landed on a table that held the same people I seen at the funeral minus 2 of them. One of them lifted his head and his eye's held mine. I knew I was staring but I couldn't help it. They drew me in.

The door opened and a breeze blew in. My brother stiffened. I glanced at him and his nostrils were flaring. I looked back at the other table and they looked like they were all stiff too. What the hell is going on.

My brother grabbed my arm and started to drag me out of the lunch room. I don't think so. I dug my heels in.

"Damn it Jacob Black! What the hell do you think you are doing. You can't just try to drag me out of here and not explain anything." I growled at him. My brother stopped just short of the door and turned to me.

"Bianca, I can't explain it. I don't know myself, I just felt the extreme need to get you out of here. It all started with a smell. It sorta burnt my nose. Please, don't argue with me, just trust me." He pleaded. I am a sucker when it comes to pleading.

"Fine. But you better believe I'm telling mom. She's not going to be happy. You know she hates it when dad goes all protective on her. She will be on my side." I said. I allowed him to walk me to my science room. I got my slip signed and the teacher pointed me to a seat. I took out my notebook and layed my head down.

I heard a chair pull out next to me, I smelled something sweet. Not bad, or anything just different. I raised my head and looked at the person sitting next to me. My eye's widened. I figured if we were going to be lab partners I better introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Bianca. I think I seen your family at the funeral." I said.

"Hello, my name is Edward. Yes, my family has known Charlie for a long time." He said.

"I never heard him mention you? I was always over there, I would have thought someone would have said something." I said. Hmmm. He looks too young to actually know my grandfather.

"Miss. Black, if you can't pay attention, then you can leave the class." The teacher said.

Edward stiffened next to me.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." I told the teacher.

I looked at Edward but he was giving me the cold shoulder. Weird guy. The rest of the class went fast. My brother was waiting for me at the door when the bell rang. He let me skip the next class and we went home.

I told my brother that I wasn't feeling good, I really wasn't. My whole body hurt and I felt like I had a fever. So I went up to my room and layed down.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to put his POV in here to see what he is thinking when he sees her. Can you say Denial. lol. Anyway. I wanted you to see that he is not the heartless b#&( that we all thought when he gave her the cold shoulder last chapter. Have fun reading and please review. If anyone has advice or ideas please let me know. I even like constuctive critism.

* * *

**

**EPOV**

"Come on Edward, we are going to be late for the funeral." Alice screamed.

The funeral. I will see Bella again for the first time in 26 yrs. I wonder how she looks. I know she had kids, but I don't know how many. I can't help but wish she had chosen me. It don't matter to me that she is a werewolf. But that is in the past. I walked down the stairs at human pace. In the last 26 yrs we have added another member to our family. Liv's mate, Brian. We filed into the cars and drove to the cemetery.

Poor Charlie. He never liked me, he was so happy that Bella chose Jacob. I hid in the shadows at the wedding. She was beautiful. I received word from Carlisle when her first 2 sons were born, but after that he didn't tell me anything. He hated to see me depressed. By now we were filed in the very back aisle. I could smell werewolf all around us. None of us were breathing. I seen a girl walk forward and kneel before the grave. I felt myself staring. She was beautiful. She had dark brown hair almost black with a red tint to it. With her skin color, you could tell she was Quillete, but it was lighter, like she had a bronze tan. She turned around and I seen her eye's. They were Bella's eyes. So this is her daughter. The girl walked back to a group of people. I seen her lean closer to a guy, I could only assume was her father. He turned to me and growled. I glanced at the girl again and my breath left me. There was something about her that drew me in. I needed her. I needed to protect her. This couldn't be Bella's daughter. She just resembles her. That's all.

I seen the girls parents get up and start to leave. The girl followed and then she was surrounded by 4 boys. I could only guess they were her brothers.

"Damn... that girl must be something special to have so many body guards." I heard Emmett say. I ignored him. I must find out about her. There is just something about her that I must know.

School. I hate school. But we must keep up with the act. My schedule is much like the one I had the last time I was here in Forks. I about flew out of my chair when the lunch bell rang. I went and got my 'props', and sat with my family. I was staring off into space when I smelled wolf. Werewolf to be exact. I looked up and seen the girl and a boy from the funeral. The boy was growling at all the guys that were looking at I guess his sister. She was telling him off about the guys and she will never get a date. Then he said something about a Max. I growled. My family looked over at me giving me curious looks.

Then she looked at me. Once again, I was lost in her eyes. I almost felt myself getting up when a breeze blew in from the door, and I smelt wolf again. I seen her brother stiffen, and grab her arm and start to drag her out the door. She stopped and said something so low I couldn't hear her. She then let him lead her out. I hope he is the only werewolf here.

The bell rang and I went to my science class. My assigned seat was next to the girls. Her scent was woodsy, sorta like the _dogs _but not revolting. It was actually nice. She turned to me and her eye's widened. I sat down and she said, "Hi, I'm Bianca. I think I seen your family at the funeral."

Bianca. What a beautiful name.

"Hello, my name is Edward. Yes, my family has known Charlie for a long time." I said. Yes the funeral, even though Charlie didn't like me, I still felt bad. The class was starting now. Not like I cared, I just wanted to know more about her.

"I never heard him mention you? I was always over there, I would have thought someone would have said something." She said. Smart girl. Perceptive too. I would have to watch myself around her.

The teacher looked at us. Uh Oh. I didn't want to get her in trouble. I hope she forgives me.

"Miss. Black, if you can't pay attention, then you can leave the class." The teacher said. That I didn't see coming. I froze up. Black.Black. She looks like Bella. Oh God. Bella's daughter. Black. She had dog blood in her. We are here now. She will probably phase soon. I heard her say something to the teacher. I knew she was looking at me, but I didn't look at her. If I did then I would never be able to stay away from her. There is no reason to make her life worse. I am a vampire. She is a werewolf. The daughter of Jacob and Bella _BLACK_. God. Even the name sounds bad. As soon as the bell rang I ran as fast as humanly possible to my car and took off home. Let my family walk for all I care. I ran up to my room and shut the door. I just wanted to wallow in my unliving hell. Why must God hate me so. First he takes my Bella away, then he drops this other angel in my lap, only to rip her away again. God. What an interesting concept. I will believe in God, when a dog can love a vampire. Their mortal enemy. Yeah right. When Hell freezes over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

The next morning I decided to get up early and go for a run before school. I was running down the road on the outskirts of Forks when I looked at my watch. Shit. I am not going to get home in time. I tried to speed but after 10 minutes of exertion, I collapsed in the grass on the side of the road. This sucks. I layed there for about 2 min while my breathing returned to normal, when I heard a car. I looked up and seen a beautiful 2008 Porche 911 Turbo. Classic. It was in perfect condition. The thing was like 26 yrs old, but in mint condition. The window rolled down and a little pixie stuck her head out.

"Hey, Bianca, right? Do you need a ride?" The pixie said.

"Ah, yeah. Alice right? I seen you in school. Thanks." I said and gave her directions to my house.

She pulled in the driveway and my mother was standing in the door with her arms crossed. Uh Oh. I know that look.

"Uh. My mom's pissed. I guess I'll see you at school." I said and got out of the car. I walked over to my mom.

"I went for a run and lost track of time. I went too far, and Alice was kind enough to drive me home." I said.

"1 week. Now get ready for school. While I thank Alice." she said. I went up to my room. I noticed my window was still open and went to shut it when I heard my mother's voice.

"Alice, it's been along time. It's so good to see you. How is everyone." my mom said.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so happy to see you too. Everyone is fine. Well not everyone. Edward is still moping as usual. We do have a new family member. Our Liv has found herself a mate." Alice said.

Edward moping? How does my mom know these people? I listened closer. I think I missed something.

"Well you better get out of here before Jake comes back. He's out looking for Bianca. We were afraid she changed already. You know how he doesn't like your family." my mom said.

"Oh, has she been showing signs yet?" Alice said.

"Well, she has seemed a little irritable and she has grew about 5 inches in the past couple weeks. It should be in the next week. We still have to tell her though. Everyone of her brothers has changed, well except J.D. but he should be in the next couple days. He has already smelled you. Tell Esme and Carlisle, that I said hi and maybe I'll stop in and see them soon." my mom said. Alice waved bye and pulled out. I heard the front door shut and I hurried and got dressed and went down stairs. I grabbed a granola bar, and sat down at the table.

"When you and your brother get home after school, your father and I are going to have a talk with you." She said. I nodded.

I heard the door slam and seen my father's angry face and my brother's frantic one behind him.

"Where have you been young lady? Do you know we searched all over Forks and the Rez for you? Where were you" My dad yelled.

"I wasn't in Forks or the Rez, I went for a run and went to far. Al..." my mom cut me off.

"Jake honey, she's home now. Her friend was driving by and seen her and gave her a ride home. I already told her she is grounded for a week." my mom said while she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. Ughh. I turned my head. Gross. I mean I know my parents don't exactly look their age. They look like they might pass for early 30's if that but come on gross. My brother cleared his throat.

"Um.. Jake, honey, we are going to have to have the talk with J.D. and Bee when they get home?" my mom said. My dad's face crumbled.

"I guess we have to it seems." He said as he looked at my brother who was already taller than him if possible. My dad was like 6'7" but by brother was 6'9" and still growing it seemed.

"You guys aren't going to give us the sex talk again? Come on we're 16, and I for one am not going to be doing anything anytime soon. But I can't speak for J.D. here." I said joking trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey, I'm not the one who is accepting phone number's from guys on my first day of school." He said. I turned beet red. My dad looked like he was going to die and my mom laughed.

"One guy. Only one guy gave me his number. Matt Newton of all people, I mean come on. He follows me around like a little puppy." I grimaced. My mom looked like she was going to die, she was laughing so hard.

"Newton. Man. It seems to run in his family." My dad grumbled. I shook my head and walked out the door and got in my dad's car. My brother followed. My dad was driving us today.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 **

**BPOV**

Our Dad dropped us off at school. The day went fast and our mother picked us back up. It was sunny today, but for some reason the Cullens weren't there.

"Bee, we're home." my mom said breaking me out of my thoughts. I got out of the car and walked in the house. My dad was sitting on the couch. My mom went and sat next to him and motioned for my brother and I to do the same. I looked around and noticed for the first time that my older 3 brother's were here too.

"What's this about?" I said. I sat down next to J.D. and grabbed his hand.

"Well, you remember the stories we used to tell you when you were little." My father began. I nodded.

"Well their true. Will, Ed, and Harlem are werewolves, and J.D. You will be one soon. As will you Bee. Your uncles, Sam, Quil, Jared, Seth, Paul, Collin, Brady, and Embry. Along with Aunt Leah and I and your mom are werewolves too." My dad said.

Werewolves. Sure I knew there was something weird about my family, but that I had no idea.

"Wait, I will be one too? How? Why?" I said.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" J.D. said.

My mom spoke this time, "We wanted you to have the most normal childhood possible. We did the same for your older brothers. Also their not really in collage, they stay down in La Push to protect it now that the vampires are back."

"Wait, vampires? Well I guess I shouldn't be shocked. If werewolves are real why wouldn't vampires be real too." I didn't realize I was hyperventilating till J.D. pulled me on his lap and was making sshhh noises. I lifted my head.

"I'm fine really. It's just a lot to take in. So I'm going to be one too. Is there anything I should do, or like prepare for." I asked.

My mom looked at my dad and nodded at him.

"Well, you will continue school till you phase for the first time, which is when you turn into a wolf. Then you will miss school, till you get control of your anger. You can't tell anyone about werewolves or vampires outside the pack. You must obey the Alpha or Beta. I am the Alpha and your mom is Beta. But we are almost ready to step down so it will be changing soon. Your anger makes you phase. Your temperature is normally around 109 or so and both you and your brother have had a growth spurt so you will be phasing soon." My dad said.

I got up and walked up to my room. This was alot to take in. Wait if Uncle Sam was a werewolf, does that mean Max is too? My whole life is a lie. Everything I thought was real, isn't. What the hell is that smell? I thought as I got off my bed an walked to my open window. It wasn't a bad smell, just a sweet one. Almost pleasantly sweet. I stuck my head out my window and looked around. I seen a flash of white near the woods. I wonder what the hell that was. The smell smelled familiar, like I had smelled it before.

I went down stairs and ran out the door. I was almost to the edge of the woods when my mom jumped in front of me.

"Bianca Black, you do not go in the woods alone. Now I want to show you something. Don't get scared." my mom said.

She stepped back a little bit and dropped extra clothes on the ground. I seen her start to shake. I was about to ask her if she was alright when she exploded into a beautiful white wolf. My jaw dropped. She lied down and I walked over to her slowly. I pet her fur. It was so soft, like silk. I heard a noise behind me and I turned around to see a huge russet wolf.

"Dad?" I asked. He nodded.

3 more came out. The biggest besides my dad was black with grey spots.

"William" I said. He also nodded.

The two others were light grey with brown spots and a solid dark grey color. I thought about their personality's. Edward was always peppy, and Harlem was the dark and broody type.

I pointed to the light grey wolf and said, "Eddie" then I pointed to the dark grey wolf and said, "Harlem."

"All I can say is wow. I hope I will be as beautiful as you guys." I told them.

They all shifted back and dressed and we made a little campfire in the back yard and my parents told stories about werewolves and the cold ones. About the battle with Victoria and the Volturi. About my mom's prophecy and how she almost killed herself saving my dad. When my dad got to the last part of the prophecy, my mom cut him off and said it was time for bed. I had school tomorrow.

As I lie in my bed, I can't help but think there was a part of the prophecy that was missing. And as I drifted off to sleep I felt a cold breeze and felt like I was being watched. But it wasn't a bad feeling, it was a feeling like I was safe. For the first time in my life, I felt hope for the future. I also kept picturing gold eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, For some reason I can't really get into this story. I need help. I know where I want to go with it, but I just can't get there. If anyone has any idea's or recomendations, Please, Please, Help. I want to finish this and get the next one done to get them out of my way.**


	6. AN

I'm putting this story up for adoption. I just lost interest and my muse. If anyone wants to continue it please let me know.


End file.
